


Mallows

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, bobhwan, quick fluff, sorry if it's not that great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: Jinhwan had a really bad craving for choco mallow pies—and everybody knew that if Jinhwan craved, he had to get it.One guy knew this more than anyone else: Bobby.





	Mallows

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on my cc asking for Bobhwan fluff, here you go! Made this very quickly, I hope it's still a good one :)

“He was looking for you.”

Jinhwan raised his eyebrow in question at Donghyuk, who was seated at one corner of the practice room. Jinhwan had just came from a walk with Junhoe, which was also one of the older guy’s failed attempts to find that chocolate marshmallow pie. He was looking for a specific brand, the one that was sold in yellow boxes with six pieces inside, all wrapped in silver foil. That chocolate marshmallow pie that he had ever since he was a kid, one that gave him happy childhood memories because he frequently shared it with his noona and his parents.

He was craving for it badly—and everybody knew that whenever Jinhwan craves, he had to get it. Even if it meant walking around three different blocks and going to five different convenience stores just to find it.

But alas, the stores only had the rip-off versions of it, and not the brand that he wanted.

“Hyung, these are also choco mallow pies!” Junhoe said, frustrated already at the goal of their walk. He pushed towards him a purple box, the rip-off version. “Just get these!”

“ _But they’re not the same_!” Jinhwan whined, and Junhoe grunted. Before Jinhwan could say anything else, Junhoe was heading for the store exit.

Jinhwan managed to drag Junhoe to two more stores before the younger one called it, vowing that he would never go on a walk with this hyung ever again.

“Bobby hyung,” Donghyuk supplied, when it was evident that Jinhwan was still puzzled. The older guy took a seat across Donghyuk, shrugging.

_If Bobby really needed me, he’ll find me again._

A few minutes later, there were two taps on the practice room’s glass door, Bobby peeking in. “You’re here!” he said as soon as he pushed the door open. He made a beeline for Jinhwan, sitting next to him. “Hyung, where were you?”

Jinhwan glanced at Donghyuk, who had a look of wonder on his face. “Um,” Jinhwan began to say, albeit a bit hesitantly, “downstairs. I was looking for Choco Mallows.”

“Another one of your cravings, hyung?”

Jinhwan nodded. “Junhoe-ah and I went to five stores, nada.” He shrugged, pursing his lips. “It’s okay. I’ll live.” He leaned down to re-tie his shoelace, wondering where the hell Hanbin was. The leader had called for the dance practice at 2PM, and it was almost three and he was still a no-show. “Why were you looking for me again?” Jinhwan asked when he sat up, satisfied with the knots on his shoe.

Jinhwan’s question made Bobby retreat a bit, his lips cracking a shy smile, and a blush coloring his cheeks. “I…” Bobby started to say, and Jinhwan waited, but Bobby couldn’t seem to form a sentence. He started to scratch his head, sheepish, and Jinhwan stopped himself from smiling.

_He’s really too cute sometimes_ , he thought.

“Well, I’m here now?” Jinhwan said, attempted to save him.

“Y—yeah,” Bobby exhaled, as if in relief. “You are.”

Bobby gazed at Jinhwan, as if trying to memorize the features of his face—from the now blonde hair that he had tied up in a cute ponytail atop his head, looking very much like Pebbles from _The Flintstones_ fame, to those almond-shaped dark brown eyes and small, not-so-pudgy nose, to the heart-shaped mole on his right cheek, to his silver earring on his right ear that looped from the upper lobe of his ear to the auricle, and down to his lips.

_Oh, those lips_ , Bobby thought, letting out a shaky breath.

A couple of beats passed, and Jinhwan couldn’t suppress his smile, partly due to feeling self-conscious and the other half to the warm, fuzzy feeling bubbling inside him. “Jiwonie,” he whispered softly, and Bobby blinked, as if waking up from his reverie. The blush on Bobby’s cheeks became a deeper shade of red, and he looked a bit lost and weirded out by his actions, too.

“You’re here, yes,” Bobby said in a slow whisper. “You are.”

Playfully, Jinhwan punched Bobby on the arm. “See, yep, I’m here. Not a figment of your own imagination.”

Bobby gazed at him, and then sighed contentedly. “I’m just… I’m just going to go now.”

“O…kay.”

Bobby nodded. “Okay.” He stood up, giving Jinhwan a couple of pats on the head, and then left the room. As the door swung to a close, Jinhwan turned to Donghyuk, who had this look on his face that mirrored Jinhwan’s.

“What the hell was _that_?” Jinhwan asked, not bothering to hide the sheer confusion he was feeling.

“I think,” Donghyuk started to say, “that was Bobby hyung being clingy.”

Jinhwan rolled his eyes, because ‘clingy’ wasn’t a word that you would associate to Bobby. Playful, passionate, with sheer lust for life and for performing on stage, creative, unique… yes.

Clingy? _Hell no._

Jinhwan harrumphed at Donghyuk’s statement, and then walked towards the sound system inside the room. “Ya, Donghyuk, let’s go through the steps, even if it’s just the two of us,” Jinhwan said, and Donghyuk stood up quickly, going to the center of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, a sweaty Bobby burst into the room, a hesitant smile on his face. He appeared to be hiding something behind his back, but both Jinhwan and Donghyuk finished another run of the song before turning to him.

Jinhwan made a motion to cut the music, and Donghyuk headed for controls.

Bobby stepped towards Jinhwan, his smile turning to a more confident one.

“You didn’t,” Jinhwan said, amused. Bobby nodded excitedly, producing three packs of _the_ chocolate mallow pies that Jinhwan was looking for.

“They have it at the supermarket,” he said, handing them to Jinhwan. He looked very proud of himself. He, too, was sweaty and breathless, and he used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe off the sweat that glistened on his forehead.

Slowly, Jinhwan reached for the boxes, still unable to speak. The nearest supermarket was, after all, ten blocks away, and Bobby went there, found the choco mallow pies, and came back—all in fifteen minutes.

Jinhwan looked at the boxes that were now in his hands, still unable to speak. He tapped at the boxes— _one, two, three_ —and then looked at Donghyuk, who was watching the whole exchange with a knowing smile on his face.

Jinhwan turned to Bobby, cocking his head towards the seats. Bobby followed him, watching as the older guy laid the boxes on the seats. Jinhwan opened one box, smiling at the six foiled chocolate mallow pies, and it was enough to make his stomach grumble.

“Here,” he said, offering the first piece to Bobby, who shook his head. Bobby pushed Jinhwan’s hand back to him, telling him to take it.

Jinhwan unwrapped one pie almost entirely, exposing the pie. He gave Bobby a smile and reached out towards him.

“Hyung, no, it’s yours. All of it is yours,” Bobby said, but Jinhwan insisted, not moving his hand.

“Well, since it’s mine, I get to decide what to do with it.”

Bobby sighed, shaking his head. He turned so that he was fully facing Jinhwan, never breaking eye contact with him. He then took his hyung’s hand that had the choco mallow pie in his two big hands, almost engulfing Jinhwan’s.

Bobby took a big bite out of it, and Jinhwan laughed, because he got off three-fourths of the pie in one bite. The older guy unwrapped the full pie, and Bobby was already leaning towards him to eat it, but Jinhwan beat him to the punch, popping the remainder of the first pie into his mouth.

“Aigoo, hyung,” Bobby whined, and Jinhwan’s shoulder shook hard as he laughed. He handed Bobby another pie, and Bobby took it, but the hyung didn’t let go yet.

“Thank you, Jiwon-ah,” Jinhwan said, his tone sincere.

Bobby brushed his thumb against Jinhwan’s hand that was still in his, the touch fleeting and gentle, but it was enough to send sparks all over Jinhwan’s body.

As quick as the contact was, Bobby pulled back, winking at his hyung. “Enjoy the pies!” he said, and then he sauntered out of the room.

Jinhwan stared at the door where Bobby exited, in awe of what just happened.

_Bobby got me my choco mallow pies. He looked for it. For me._

“Jinhwan hyung?” Donghyuk said carefully, and Jinhwan looked up, remembering that the younger guy was still in the room.

Jinhwan brought his eyes back to the boxes of desserts. “Still processing.”

“He got you the mallows, hyung.”

“Yes, he did, Donghyuk-ah.”

“ _Damn_.”

Jinhwan smiled, shaking his head. He licked his lips, and then grabbed another pie from the box. “You want one?”

“Yep.”

Jinhwan tossed him a piece, and they both ate in silence. Jinhwan was going to eat another once when Donghyuk hit him with a his balled-up wrapper on the face. When Jinhwan looked up, there was a mischievous grin on his face.

“You’re blushing, hyung.”

Jinhwan folded his wrapper into two halves. “No one has done that for me in a long while, Donghyuk.”

“What, go the extra mile? Do anything for you?” Donghyuk said, sitting next to him.

Jinhwan sighed. “Yeah.”

“He has been doing that a lot lately, hyung. I hope you noticed it.”

That statement made Jinhwan frown. “What?”

“That Domaine something wine, the tucking you to bed to sleep when you got drunk the other night, the food deliveries on days that you forget eating, the vintage copy of _The Velveteen Rabbit_ … Bobby hyung doesn’t splurge that much, you know that, hyung, but…” Donghyuk’s voice trailed.

“Those were all him? I thought the wine and the book were from fans!” Jinhwan said, surprised. The wine alone—a bottle of Domaine du Pegau Chateauneuf-du-Pape Cuvee da Capo wine—was worth over half a million won. First editions of _The Velveteen Rabbit_ weren’t cheap either, so much so that Jinhwan wondered how Bobby got a hand on it.

All those little things—he thought it was the fans and their manager—but… Bobby?

“Nope. All Bobby hyung,” Donghyuk replied. “He was also the one who cooked you the chicken soup when you got flu the other week.”  

“But why… why would he do all those things?”

Donghyuk chuckled. “I think you should ask him that.”

Jinhwan, still stunned, was unable to reply. Donghyuk passed him another piece of the choco mallow pie and took one for himself.

Donghyuk nudged him on the shoulder. “Feels good, though, doesn’t it?”

Jinhwan sighed, partly scared of how quickly this could go away and partly excited of the possibilities. This was Bobby, after all—that guy whom he fought quite a lot back when they were trainees, and now the very same guy whom he knows he could depend on come hell or high water. They still bicker and annoy the hell out of each other, but it was different now.

It _will_ be even more different now.

“It does,” Jinhwan said, biting into another pie that he had just unwrapped.

Hanbin finally entered the room, very apologetic for being a couple of hours late, promising dinner was on him tonight. The other members came into the room after him, Bobby included.

Their eyes met, and Bobby headed for him, even if Hanbin was calling the room to order.

Jinhwan stood up, fixing the boxes of mallows and hiding them away from the others’ view. These were _his_ , Bobby gave him and only him these, and he was done sharing them.

“Talk later?” Jinhwan said to him, and Bobby nodded, giving his shoulder a squeeze. Jinhwan surprised Bobby with his next move—he stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around Bobby’s waist and giving him a tight squeeze. Bobby held onto Jinhwan’s hands clasped around his waist, closing his eyes momentarily as he leaned into Jinhwan.

And then they both sighed—contentedly, happily—at the same time.

“I’m thankful for you,” Jinhwan whispered into Bobby’s ear, his breath tickling the taller guy, who shivered in reaction.  

“Come on, you guys, let’s go,” Hanbin called out.

Jinhwan released Bobby, giving him a meaningful smile.

“I am thankful for _you_ , hyung,” Bobby said with a wink, before heading to his place. Jinhwan didn’t wait for Hanbin to call on him again—he went to his position, taking a deep breath and letting it out very slowly.

Jinhwan looked up at his reflection on the floor-to-ceiling mirrors, and saw Bobby was watching him. He made a funny face, making Bobby grin. Bobby opened his mouth to speak but Hanbin had already music.

_Game face on,_ Jinhwan thought. _And Bobby later_.

Jinhwan got scolded a few seconds into the routine for executing a step wrongly, but it didn’t matter.

_Nothing else could ruin this day, because Bobby had already made it so much better._


End file.
